


Мама!

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Meeting the Parents, POV Second Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Закрывающая душу броня, которую Линкольн Барроуз наращивал годами со дня смерти матери, рассыпалась в пыль в момент встречи с Кристиной Розой Скофилд
Kudos: 2





	Мама!

_Любой ребенок готов любить_

_своих родителей всем сердцем,_

_несмотря ни на что._

_И даже в том случае,_

_если родители этого не заслуживают._

_Тони Парсонс_

\- Мама, а почему ушел папа?  
\- Просто кое-что изменилось, и папа перестал быть... – Мама тяжело вздыхает. – Папа перестал быть тем папой, которого ты знал всю жизнь…  
\- Папа меня разлюбил?  
\- Нет, милый! Папа тебя любит. И ты его любишь. И я его люблю. Но у папы проблемы, и он не сможет с нами жить, пока их не решит. – Мама берет со стола твою тарелку, и несет на кухню. Когда она раздражена, ее особенно злит твоя неряшливость. – Когда же ты научишься сам мыть за собой посуду?  
\- Ты это просто так говоришь! – Ты идешь за мамой на кухню, нарочно шаркая ногами. Ты знаешь, что ей это не нравится. – Папа меня больше не любит, а ты врешь!  
\- Линкольн! У папы алкогольная зависимость! Он не сможет с нами жить, пока не вылечится! – Отвернувшись, мама принялась мыть тарелку.  
\- Ты выгнала папу?  
Детский плач из соседней комнаты, который стал слышен даже сквозь шум воды, помешал маме ответить.  
\- Майкл проснулся! – Наскоро обтерев руки о кухонное полотенце, мама побежала успокаивать твоего маленького брата.  
Тебе не хочется ни гулять, ни играть ни во что. Ты просто сидишь на кровати в своей комнате. Папа точно больше тебя не любит, а у мамы теперь есть маленький Майкл. Слезы текут сами собой, и ты размазываешь их кулаками по щекам.  
\- Линкольн?  
\- Уходи!  
\- Милый, открой дверь. У меня поднос.  
Ты нехотя слазишь с кровати, и открываешь дверь.  
\- Милый, я принесла молоко и печенье.  
\- Я не хочу!  
\- Линк, я так устала. Майкл только уснул. Можно я у тебя посижу? Попьем молока?  
Ты отходишь в сторону, пропуская маму в комнату. Она ставит поднос на твой письменный стол. Ты молчишь, делая вид, что обида еще не прошла. Но на самом деле ты рад, что мама тут, с тобой. Ты любишь ее печенье, и молоко, и особенно, когда она рядом. После того, как ушел отец, ты стал бояться, что и мама тоже может уйти. Но сейчас, когда вы вместе пьете молоко, как когда-то в детстве (детством ты называешь то время, когда еще был папа), ты чувствуешь, что мама никогда никуда не уйдет.

\- Мама!  
Мама медленно приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Привет, милый! – Произносит она тихо. – Как дела? Как в школе?  
\- Хорошо! – Ты достаешь из кармана куртки глиняную фигурку, которую дал тебе Майкл. – Мама, тебе Майкл передал подарок. Он в детском саду слепил. Это бизон из индейских легенд. Майкл сказал, он будет тебя оберегать. Его зовут Билл.  
Мама берет из твоих рук смешную фигурку, раскрашенную яркой краской. На пыльной стороне ладони гематома, след от инфузии. Билл совсем не похож на бизона, скорее гибрид коровы и верблюда. Но эта смешная фигурка заставила маму улыбнуться. Ты любишь, когда мама улыбается. В такие минуты тебе кажется, что она выздоравливает, и скоро совсем поправится.  
\- Что-то во рту пересохло. Дай мне попить, милый.  
Ты уже научится управляться с больничной кроватью. Приподнимаешь изголовье, помогая маме поднять голову, и даешь воду через трубочку. Потом снова опускаешь кровать, поправляешь подушку. За то время, что ты находишься с мамой в палате, ты даешь ей пить бессчетное количество раз. От лекарств ее мучает жажда, и сохнет слизистая.  
Ты приходишь к маме ежедневно. Всегда один. Ты боялся приводить маленького брата в больницу. Не хотел, чтобы он видел, как мама похудела, и какая она бледная. Но ты видел, как маленький Майкл очень скучает по маме. Капризничает, и просится к ней. Поделившись однажды своими сомнениями с Вероникой, ты услышал дельный совет. Темные круги под глазами скроет макияж. Купив все необходимое, Вероника сама привезла все в больницу, и даже помогла маме привести себя в порядок.  
Но когда ты провожал Веронику из палаты к выходу, она расплакалась, и сказала, что больше никогда не придет в это страшное место. Почему страшное? Ведь здесь ухаживают за мамой. Врачи лечат ее. Они уж точно знают, как ей помочь. Добрые медсестры всегда находят минутку поговорить с тобой, и спросить как дела. Социальный работник мисс Лодж приносит талоны на питание в столовой для персонала. Каждый день сразу после школы ты едешь в больницу. Пока маме делают процедуры, ты обедаешь в столовой. А после обеда уносишь в кармане куртки пакетик соку, яблоко или апельсин для Майкла.  
После того визита в больницу Майкл долго плакал. Его испугали приборы. Он постоянно твердил, что «у мамы болит ручка» из-за инфузии. Стал плохо спать, и звать маму по ночам. Больше брата в больницу ты не приводил.  
\- Мама, а где Билл? – Ты видишь, что на прикроватной тумбочке нет глиняной яркой фигурки.  
\- Я отдала Билла Мэгги, милый. Помнишь ее? – Ты с трудом вспоминаешь бледную девушку, лежавшую в той же палате, что и мама.  
\- Как же так, мама? Это ведь Майкл для тебя сделал. Это его подарок. – Тебе так хочется верить, что бизон из древних индейских легенд сможет вылечить маму, если не смогут врачи.  
\- Милый, Мэгги перевели в хоспис. Она умирает. Ей Билл нужнее. Ты не сердишься?  
Ты берешь маму за руку. Ты можешь сидеть так часам, держа ее прохладную ладонь. Мама дремлет. Последнее время она помногу спит. Врачи говорят, это от обезболивающих лекарств. Но даже во сне мамино лицо искажается от боли. И ее боль отдается эхом в твоем сердце. Раньше ты и не знал, что бывает так больно. Ни когда расцарапал бок, и сбил локти, упав с дерева. Ни когда тебя избили мальчишки на несколько лет старше. Ни даже тогда, когда ушел папа…  
\- Мама… Мамочка… - Шепчешь ты. Поворачиваешь колесико на трубке инфузии, и лекарство впрыскивает быстрее. Этому тебя научила медсестра Кимберли. Мамино лицо снова становится спокойным, и она спит дальше.  
Тебе хочется плакать. Но нельзя. Ты не хочешь, чтобы мама увидела твои слезы, когда проснется. А дома Майклу нужно говорить, что мама выздоравливает, и скоро вернется домой. Мама, ложась в больницу, сказала, что ты теперь глава семьи, и должен позаботиться о братике.  
Через несколько дней, войдя в палату, ты видишь, что мама крутит в руках яркую смешную корову.  
\- Билл вернулся?  
\- Мне его принес отец Мэгги. Она умерла.  
И в этот момент ты понимаешь, что смерть, которая забрала Мэгги, скоро придет и за мамой. И никакой Билл не поможет.

Ты смотришь на женщину, сидящую перед тобой. Элегантный светлый костюм. В детстве ты любил, когда мама нарядно одевалась. Тогда она казалась тебе особенно красивой.  
У этой женщины напротив другая прическа. Макияж. Ты и не помнишь, когда мама последний раз его делала. Хотя нет… В тот день, когда ты приводил Майкла в больницу.  
Морщинки вокруг глаз. Конечно. Ведь столько лет прошло. Сколько сейчас маме? 64? Ты давно уже не подсчитываешь ее возраст, вычисляя, сколько лет ей было бы сейчас.  
А голос остался прежним. Тот же тихий спокойный голос. Добрый и родной. Только он мог тебя успокоить, когда ты начинал злиться и скандалить, выпуская на волю свое кипящее подростковое буйство.  
Эта женщина – не та мама, которую ты помнишь. Она работает на Компанию. На тех, кто подставил тебя в деле об убийстве. На тех, кто пытался убить тебя и Майкла с момента побега из Фокс Ривер. Эта женщина называет себя матерью. А ведь для каждой матери самое главное – это ее семья. А эта женщина бросила тебя и брата двадцать три года назад, а сейчас даже не извинилась, утверждая, что от извинений нет толку.  
Эта женщина, работающая на Компанию - ты так зол на нее. Бесконечно зол. За ужас похорон. За бесконечные приюты. За бремя ответственности за брата, которое оказалось слишком тяжелым для тебя. За твою бестолковую приблатненную юность. За твою несложившуюся распавшуюся семью. За неизменный страх любить, доверять, надеяться. За незаживающую рану вечной разлуки с близким человеком. За то чувство щемящей безысходной тоски, что навсегда поселилось у тебя в душе, оттого, что ты слишком рано понял, что есть в жизни вещи, которых никак не исправить.  
Много лет назад, лежа без сна на жесткой кровати в приюте, ты мечтал о том, что однажды узнаешь, что смерть мамы это ошибка. Мечтал, что однажды она неожиданно приедет, и заберет тебя и Майкла в ваш дом.  
Однажды ты перестал мечтать. А сейчас ты рад, что мама жива и вернулась. Ведь теплые воспоминания о ней, и том счастливом детстве, когда еще был папа, и вы были семьей, продолжают и теперь держать твою личность, не давая сломаться.  
В детстве ты верил, что мама не даст ничего плохому с тобой случится, отведет беду. И сейчас ты чувствуешь, что только она может защитить тебя от охоты Кранца.  
Если кто-нибудь скажет тебе сейчас, что через несколько часов мама отдаст приказ снайперу спустить курок, ты не удержишься, и ударишь обидчика, вложив в свой кулак всю боль, что накопилась за годы сиротского одиночества. «Просто немного веры» - сказал ты Майклу в тот страшный день похорон. Но для мамы у тебя есть вся вера, которая только существует в этом мире.


End file.
